


Misuse of Office Equipment

by sister_coyote



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Multi, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Turkfic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno isn't the only one up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misuse of Office Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this (discreetly) on the bus to Vegas, and just now had a chance to type it up. It's pure, plotless PWP smut, which is a nice interlude from working on the other things that require actual plot and stuff. Also, while Elena/Tseng is the only on-camera pairing, there are other pairings imagined or implied!

Reno was getting impatient. Rude wasn't in his office, wasn't in the lounge, wasn't _anywhere_, as far as Reno could tell. After ten increasingly frustrated moments of searching, Reno gave up on wandering the hallways and banged open the door to the backup security cubicle. No one was in there—the main security cubicle had seats for two, more video outputs, and a coffee maker, so this one was used only if the primary one needed repairs.

He hit the control for the first feed, flicking from one camera to another. Lower hall, upper hall, a blur of offices—"Come on, Rude, where the fuck are you?" he muttered.

He was flicking through so fast that he was already past the feed in color before he realized that it was, in fact, in color. He flipped back. It was a duplicate feed from Tseng's office—but at a slightly different angle than the usual one, and in full, sharp color rather than gritty black-and-white.

Huh.

Tseng was seated, talking to Elena, who was leaning back against his desk. Reno stared at it a moment, startled—putting in a better-quality camera for nefarious (or lascivious) purposes was the kind of thing _he_ would do, but he definitely hadn't done this one. But nothing interesting was going on. It just looked like a mission briefing.

He was about to flip away when Elena straightened up with a little movement of her hips—too subtle to be swaying, but _something_ that made him pause. She took the three steps that put her right next to Tseng's chair, leaned her elbow on the back, and said something. Reno had no idea what—lip-reading wasn't one of his best skills, and anyway her hair obscured her face from that angle—but from the way she was smiling and leaning toward Tseng, he could guess.

Oh boy could he. He leaned forward.

Tseng gave a little shake of his head. Elena settled herself on the arm of the chair and tilted her head, said something else. Tseng didn't reply, but looked at her—up at her; seated like that she was above him, smiling down feline and confident. She leaned forward, put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Or maybe just licked his ear. Or both.

There was a tightness in Tseng's eyes, as if he were still holding out, but he was smiling, and Reno suspected that Elena had won. His breath sped up, and his hand dropped into his lap. Not touching yet, but oh—if El was planning on dragging Tseng off to her apartment or something and leaving him hanging, Reno was going to kill her.

Elena's smile widened—no longer smug, just pleased—and she leaned forward again. Reno expected her to land herself in Tseng's lap, but instead she took his hand and got to her feet, pulling him with her until he was standing, and kissed him. She didn't put her arms around him, though, and after a second Reno realized that her hands were busy with Tseng's belt and the buttons of his pants. Tseng's hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her, and stayed there when she broke off and sank to her knees.

At this angle, he could see everything. Elena drew Tseng out of his pants, and Reno caught his breath sharp. Tseng had a _very_ nice cock—long, flushed, slick at the head; not as big as Rude's, but still big

(and that made him think suddenly of what Elena would look like with Rude: she was quite a bit smaller and slimmer than Tseng, but she'd be tiny next to Rude, her breasts cupped in his hands, his dick pressing her mouth wide or maybe thick in her cunt and stretching her out, her mouth open on a moan)

and her hand wrapped around Tseng's length like she'd done this a few times, handling him sure and easy and Reno just had to get his hand in his pants. He thumbed the button open and got a hand around himself, not stroking yet, waiting.

Elena licked her lips, then grinned up at Tseng like she was the one about to get off. She flicked her tongue around the head, and Reno offered fervent mental thanks to whoever had set up this feed because he would never have been able to see the details of her wet lips and dark-pink tongue on the tip of Tseng's cock with the usual grainy cameras.

Elena opened her mouth wide, slid her fucking tongue out along the underside, and took Tseng all the way. Tseng's head rolled back, his eyes closed, and Reno gave up all pretense of holding off and stroked himself hard, because it was the hottest thing he'd seen in a while: Tseng beginning to flush, his head tipped back, one hand curled through Elena's pale hair, and Elena sucking him off, her mouth wet around his cock, sliding in deep and then drawing back, her dark eyes wide open looking up at Tseng.

Reno rocked back, bracing one foot on the security desk and dragging his pants down further so he could get a good grip. Everyone knew that Tseng and Elena were screwing, but discreet as Tseng usually was he'd never expected to watch Elena's cheeks hollowing out around him, lips turning red where they stretched and rubbed. Elena drew all the way back again to circle her tongue around the head of Tseng's cock. Tseng's hips flexed forward and she opened her mouth and took him in smooth as anything, all the way to the root, very fast. Tseng's mouth opened up on a sound Reno couldn't hear and Reno moaned hard, like a gunshot, loud in the small space.

And it kept on like that, for longer than Reno would have expected—but Tseng always did have _stamina_—with Tseng thrusting a little and Elena taking it deep down her throat, her eyes slitted smug and pleased, and Reno slid down a little in the chair and jerked himself off hard and fast. There was no sound, so the only thing he could hear was the wet slap of his own hand. Were Elena's breathless moans cut to pieces by Tseng down her throat? Was Tseng making little hard noises trapped in his chest, like Rude did?

(what would it be like to watch Tseng with Rude, with both of them so silent—would they groan and purr low sounds trapped in their chests, would you hear nothing but the wet slap of Tseng's lips on Rude's cock or maybe Rude panting as Tseng fucked him, would Rude pull Tseng's hair back so he could get a better view?)

Tseng pulled one hand out of Elena's hair and braced it on her shoulder, fingers flexed tight. His head dropped and he said something, and Elena didn't answer but sank all the way deep again. Tseng's mouth opened up again, his eyes closed, and he shuddered—and then Reno could fucking _see_ Elena's throat working as she swallowed him down.

Reno shuddered, almost, almost, almost there. He was only dimly aware as Elena got to her feet, smiling fierce and pleased, and Tseng's eyes fucking _dazed_. His hand flew over his cock, reaching—and then he did pay attention, because Tseng hooked an arm under Elena's thighs and dropped her on her back on the desk. She looked startled, laughing—but not so startled she wasn't immediately kicking off her shoes. Tseng wasted no time dragging off her pants and spreading her thighs and Reno saw a flash of deep swollen pink before Tseng's mouth settled in between her legs and obscured the view

(and it made him wonder what it would be like to watch them fuck, Elena's pussy dripping and flushed dark with arousal, Tseng's long fingers on her hips and his dick working in, splitting her open, she was so small she'd be really tight, surely, surely she'd keen and squirm for it—and Reno's head rocked back and his eyes closed and then opened again because he didn't want to miss)

Elena's face contorted, her mouth wide open, no longer laughing. Reno could see the way her thighs shook and her fingers dug into the sides of the desk, she was flushed and almost gone and he couldn't fucking blame her, if he'd just spent the last few minutes with Tseng's cock down his throat he'd be ready to go, too. (ready to go—fuck, he was gone, just watching—and he rocked his hips up into his hands and thrust and lost it, come sliding over his hand. Spots swam behind his eyes, and when he opened them again Elena was writhing, her hands knotted tight in Tseng's hair, papers scattering on the floor. She looked really fucking good like that, flushed and disheveled, making noises that he really wished he could hear.

Reno reached for the box of tissues and cleaned himself up, watching as Tseng leaned over Elena and kissed her for a very long time. They put themselves back together with an efficiency that spoke of lots of practice, so that Elena's clothes didn't look as rumpled as they surely ought and Tseng's hair fell right back into place.

How often did they get up to no good in the office? Reno licked his lips absently, tucking himself back into his pants.

The phone rang. Reno grabbed it without thinking. "Yo?"

"You should ask before tapping into my feed," Rufus purred. "Which isn't to say I didn't appreciate the double show."

_Shoulda_ _known_, Reno thought. His gaze tracked around the perimeter of the ceiling until he found the small camera there, and leered at it. "Since when have I asked permission?"

"Mmm," Rufus said. "But if you'd asked nicely, I might have patched in the sound."

Reno swallowed.

"Perhaps next time. When Elena gets him worked up enough that he gives up propriety completely and fucks her over the desk, she makes _amazing_ noises."

"I'll bet," Reno said. The line clicked and went dead.


End file.
